pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3 Equipment
These are the weapons that can be found in Patapon 3. The weapons have a different style depending on the class you use. Helmets These helmets, or helms, are worn by all Patapons so far revealed in the demos. *Helm: Standard-issue Helmet that is the mark of any good Patapon warrior. This one however, gives you barely any defense. *Flame Helm: A helmet that burns red with magical fire. Reduces ice damage. *Ice Helm: Helmet that magically channels the coldest snows on the highest plains. Greatly reduces fire damage. *Lightning Helm: A helmet magically imbued with the power of lightning. Nullifies stagger and reduces lightning damage and burn rate. *Tahla Helm: A helmet with decorations so beautiful, it will impress both friends and enemies. *Bunny Hood: The helmet of the age-old Patapon ally, Bunnypon. Greatly boosts attack but leaves the rear open to fire attacks. *Samurai Helm: A helmet that increases stagger, knockback and critical. it will increase resistance to sleep when you are a barsala superhero *Yin Yang helmet: A Helmet so powerful that it posses the powers of Fire, Ice, Lightning, Heaven, Kami and Demons. It's a true masterpiece. Spears Spears are used by all Yaripon, Kibapon, Yarida, Kibadda and Pykeron from Level 1: *Spear: A standard issue spear. It's made to last, but sadly the end isn't pointy enough to inflict much damage. *Critical Spear: This sharpened spear is a dependable piece which effectively deals critical hits. (Critical) *Flame Spear: A spear with a burning hot tip, thanks to a little magic. Great for making shish kebab in a single stab-broil motion. (Ignite) *Repel Spear: A heavy, uncouth-looking spear. Its true worth becomes apparent when you knock foes into next year. *Gesundbeit: Twisted spear created to slay a giant. Who are stabbed, are going to have one awful nights sleep. (added damage to giants) *Yumspar: This mysterious spear, decorated with vines, sends its victims to dreamland. (Sleep) *Palkyria's Flight: This special spear, that happens to be at the forefront of modern aerodynamics, can precisely careen through the cracks between shields. (Higher chance for Shield Breaker) *Dokaknel's Fang: This spear, from dokaknel's fang, piecers through anything. *Yin yang spear: A pierce from this fallen angel and you expirience a multi-element suprise. Swords Swords are used by Tatepon, Taterazay and Guardia from Level 1. Tondenga from Level 5: *Sword: A standard-issue sword. Light and easy to wield, but massive damage, no! *Ice Sword: Magic sword mantled in the coldest of cold. Can freeze enemies, deal critical hits and knock them back. Said to stay eternally sharp. (Freeze) *Flame Sword: Sword with a blade burning red with magical heat. Not only powerful, it lights them on fire! (Ignite) *Sleepi Sword: A magic sword that deals damage and sends foes to sleep. One nasty slice and it's night-night. (Sleep) *Drigonlay: An Drigonlay: An enchanted sword. The blade curves slightly, all the better for stabbing dragons right in the rib cage. (added damage to dragons) *Flangil: The blade of this golden single-edged sword, its hilt engreved with a sacred crest, can fend off droves of evil minions. (added damage to undead) *Castram: A Spell casting sword that can Alight, Freeze or make people sleep depending on the rarepons you use. *Fendus: A sword only for a mighty Tatepon Superhero that send enemies up into the sky and down to the ground painfully and literally. *Yin Yang Sword: This weapon is made of pure Armeggedon, it can even tear the island if used incorrectly. Blades Blades are used by Tatepon and Taterazay from Level 5: *Blade: This standard-issue blade deals less damage than a sword (bad), but more critical hits (excellent). *Lightning Blade: An enchanted blade that summons lightning, deals critical hits, and lits foes on fire. *Critical Blade: A magic blade with magic sharpness. This reliable weapon has a good chance of dealing critical hits. *Yin Yang blade: Some say if wield both the Yin Yang Sword and the Yin Yang Blade there's only 3 words "say your prayers". Shields Tatepon, Kibapon, Dekapon, Taterazay, Kibadda, Todenga, Guardia, and Pykeron use these from Level 1 *Shield: This standard-issue shield is easy to handle and allows it's bearer to evade enemies attack. *Ice Shield: A magic shield that stays at glacial temperatures. Prevents burning. *Flame Shield:A magic shield that glows red-hot. The fire never goes out, even in extremely cold wind. Reduces freeze rate. *Wide Awake Shield: A strange shield that vibrates irregularly, aside from one consistancy: if it's bearer feels drowsy, it begins to rock and shake, preventing sleep. *Stinger Shield: The rim of this offensive shield is lined with the fangs of the giant wolf Fenrir. Boosts attack power, critical effect, and shield breaker effect. *Galapagos Shield: A shield crafted from the sturdy shell of a 10,000-year-old land turtle. It's heavy defenses carry a cost however, as the bearer experiences a strange and potent drowsiness. *Yin yang shield: a Tatepon is invunerable to everything when he holds it, but the Tatepon might not even notice that he is vunerable on the back. Luckily, this shield has a barrier for the back too. Great Shields Larger then normal shields and they require 2 hands to use. Used by Guardia from Level 1: *Poison Greatshield: legend has it if attacked they'll send enemies to a deep sleep. *Almighty's Skin: as hard as The great patapon's skin, this Greatshield can withstand a 1000 foes long enough for the patapons to attack. *Grond Greatshield: N/A Bows Bows are the weapons used by Yumipon, Yumiyacha, and Alosson (chiku) ('Spoiler") from Level 1: *Bow: An everyday practice bow. It shoots arrows and sometimes it hits targets! *Flame Bow: A magic bow that shoots arrows of fire, Lighting foes on fire and forcing them to flee forlornly. *Sleepi Bow : A bow that carries a witch's curse. Its targets drift right off to sleep, where they dream about having lots of warts. *Bow of Apollopon: A beautifully ornamented bow that was once an offering to the sun deity. Overwhelms foes rapid-fire and powerful critical hits. *Yamibashiri: An assassin's bow that inflicts lots of horrible status effects on unsuspecting targets. Crossbows Crossbows are used by Yumipon and Yumiyacha from Level 5: *Crossbow: Standard issue crossbow. Fires further than an ordinary bow, but the arrows don't do much damage in the way of pain. *Ice Crossbow: A magic crossbow. Freezes and knocks back foes, deals critical hits, and wins handily in any snowball fight. *Repel Crossbow: An uncouth crossbow designed to knock eneimes away from the front lines. Also causes foes to stagger. Horses Horses are used by Kibapon and Kibadda to ride into battle from level 1: *Horse: A standard issue steed. Good-natured and easy to control, but with only moderate assault speed. *Flame Horse: A horse that looks like it has sprung from the magma of Bovo Volcano. Reduces freezing damage. *Wide Awake Horse: The left and right sides of this horse's brain take turns resting, so it can keep running without sleep. So will you. *Bullgam the Bully: This ancient steed has seen countless battles over history. Highly resiliant and able to deflect physical attacks, but slower than even an ordinary horse. *Sibericus the Frosty: A steed bred deep within the polar, absolute zero region of the demon realm. It gallops across the battlefield with ice running through it's veins, making it invulnerable to freezing. Halberds These weapons are used by Kibapon, Kibbada, Pykeron and Pyokoraida at level 5. *Halberd: A standard-issue halberd. Nearly worthless in battle, but if you fall on it, you'll probably survive! *Ice Lance: Magic halberd wrapped in sub-zero coldness. Frezzes enemies, knocks them back, deals critcal hits... May also soothe headaches. *Stagger Lance: Huge halberd capable of serious damage if carried on horseback. Great for knocking foes back or making them stagger. *Fire Lance: A magic halberd that glows with enchanted fire. Deals critical hits and causes foes to ignite. Clubs These are used by Dekapon and Todenga from Level 1 and Guardia from level 5. *Club: Standard-issue club. Use for carpentry more than fighting. *Lightning Club: This magic club summons lighting. Causes critical hits and is flammable. *Dreamweaver: This magic club zonks foes unconcious. *Genmaru: A sturdy tool built for demolition. Pulverizes enemy structures. *Mjollnir: This sparkling gold club of the gods, said to easily crack the skull of a giant, has a high critical rate. Shoulderguards These are worn by Dekapon and Todenga for protection: *Shoulderguard: Standard-issue sholderguards. Lightweight, and not very good at the " guarding " part. *Flame Shoulders: Shoulderguards imbued with magical fire that reduces freezing. *Ice Shoulders: Tre's cool shoulderguards with the magical ability to resist fire and critical hits. *Frayola's Spaulders: Shouldergaurds bestowed upon humankind by a goddess with a penchant for bright colours. Its wearer feels as light as a feather, and moves as fluidly as a river. *Lonestars: Shoulderguards with large, sharp horns that help make sure foes really get the point. They pack a powerful punch, and can shatter the most powerful structures with ease. Horns Horns are used by Megapon and Wandabarappa to attack with from Level 1: *Tuba: This consistent horn is used in training, and offers little in terms of damage and status effects. *Ice Horn: A magic tuba that's in touch with its inner chill. Blow on this to freeze listeners right to their seats. *Flame Horn: A tuba that burns from within. Its hot tunes literally hit foes with a hunk of burnin' love. *Helixer Tuba: This horn, varnished with an elixer of eternal life, produces a sonorous tone which boosts immunity and defense. *Dragonap Tuba: The eerily soothing timbre of this horn, built by a merry dragon handler, lulls even the most vicious of dragons off to a deep sleep. (2x against dragons). Longhorns Longhorns are used by Megapon and Wandabarappa use these from Level 5. *Horn: This is a practice horn, like all the kids used in Year 3. *Stagger Longhorn: A magic horn whose low tones shake the earth, causing foes to stagger or send them flying. *Sleepi Longhorn: A magic horn whose waves whisk foes right off to the land of sleep. *Horn of Homugai: Legend has it that almighty put his voice and strength that makes a sonic boom when played. Capes Capes are worn by Megapon and Wandabarappa for defence: *Cotton Cape: A standard-issue cape with poor Defense, but a reputation for bringing the wearer happiness. *Ice Cape: A magical cape that mantles the wearer in sub-zero cold. Greatly reduces fire damage. *Fire Cape: A cape that is always on fire. Luckily for the wearer, it is magical fire that staves off the coldest of tempratures. *Cape of Ulysses: A mysterious cape worn by alien lifeforms from the moon. The light which shines from its fabric keeps all manner of disasters at bay. *Freya's Cape: A lovely cape decorated with feathers. Its beauty utterly mesmerizes the foulest foes. Axes Giant club-like weapons. Unknown who uses these. Possibly Todenga in higher levels: *Stagger Axe: This axe can stagger a million of foes in just a second mostly best for Dekapon superhero *Poison Axe: This multibladed axe has it's blades soaked in toxic liquids to get foes in an eternal sleep, even looking at it can make them pass out *Hilkinga's Chillaxe: A myth said that this axe was in the hands of a mighty patapon, this axe freezes foes for a 100 years *Shiva's Flameaxe: This legend has it that this axe can burn foes to a crisp, useful against strong barricades *Susurapon: This had almighty's power that can destroy a castle in four seconds. Daggers Used for the newcomer class, Hishupon, or Myamusa ("Spoiler"). Look like miniature Blades: *Critical Dagger: One blow these blades can destroy foes like a bomb ready to blow. *Sleepy Dagger: A couple of shots and you feel like you're in your bed. Wands Used by Pingrek from Level 1. Shoes Used by Pingrek from Level 1. Pikes Not usuable in the demos thus far, but is mentioned in passing in the description of Yarida's set skill Spear Attack 1. Possibly what Fina Indecent weilds. Longbows Not usuable in the demos thus far, but is mentioned in passing in the description of Yumiyacha's set skill Bow Attack 1. Arms ﻿The only known users in Patapon 3 are the two Robopon superheroes. *Arm: N/A *Flame Arm: N/A Tanks ﻿Charibassa and Kannosarutan might wield them. Cannons ﻿Cannongyabaan might wield them. *Cannon: N/A *Sleepi Cannon: N/A *Flame Cannon: N/A Special Abilities Some obtained weapons have special effects. Any weapons that have "+1 - +15" have more power and increased effects than ones that don't have it. Effects are usually shortened to two letters. Here are the known listed effects: *Fl: Increased chance of igniting an enemy with an attack. (Flame) *Ic: Increased chance of freezing an enemy with an attack. (Ice) *Li: Increased chance of staggering or igniting an enemy. (Lightning) *Ar: Improves defence strength. (Armour) *H: Increased damage against undead. (Holy) *Sl: Increased chance of giving the enemy sleep status. (Sleep) *Po: Increased chance of poisoning an enemy with an attack. (Poison) *Hp: Inceases hitpoints. (Hitpoints) *Me: Greatly increases hitpoints. (Mega) *Cr: Increases critical rate. (Critical) *Cu: Increased defense against poison. (Cure) *G: God-like attack ability. (God) *St: Damage boost. (Strength) Category:Patapon 3 Category:Weapons Category:Equipments Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help Category:Featured Article